Tu Filosa Ausencia:
by BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Oneshots de Undertale. Contenido: Slash.


Tu Filosa Ausencia:

El contexto contiene yaoi hard e incesto, si logras disfrutar de esto, espero que gustes, pero si es lo contrario, tener raciocinio de tolerar y ser respetuos :

— o —

Recordarlo, el sólo hecho de que su imagen profanara su mente, dejando abatido (Poco ánimo), lo único que borraba su sonrisa constante, ya no era milagro que adornaba su rostro, era dolor que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara tácita (Tranquila y pasiva), porque era parte de él, y ya no estaba, ya no podía contemplar nada, todo se había vuelto lúgubre, porque se había ido, llevándose consigo todas sus promesas de amor y felicidad.

Su recuerdo era un filo que

perforaba su cordura, su vitalidad se ponía triste al observar su ausencia, su imagen ahora era el anhelo más grande, sólo verlo, sólo una noche más, pero todos esos momentos que quedaban por vivir; habían quedado atrás, perdidos, desde ahora aguardaba esperar. Hacia el mayor no era sólo una afectividad familiar, se había vuelto vehemente (Apasionada), había que admitirlo, era algo que camuflaban, que admiraban en silencio, que lo sentían con vista cerrada, sutilmente. Pero aquella disipación (Separación) que el esqueleto anatómico más pequeño había sufrido, aquel desgarro que también casi lo mata, era algo inexplicable, un dolor; Una agonía interna que perforaba sus más amigables sentires, ahora dolía, estaba afligido, era tortuoso estado, había quedado obtuso (Que comprende con dificultad y lentitud), puesto que, de haberlo pensado, a que haya ocurrido, fue feroz. Tantas imágenes que cruzaban su mente ahora, recuerdos que algún día juraron perdurar, pero ahora eran cuchillas filosas que desgarraban a sangre fría. Había demencia, intentaba buscar su rostro, alguna señal, a su lado, en su entorno, entre los astros siderales del cielo, pero no había nada.

[...]

Tantos momentos, a la vez tan pocos, sólo quería unos segundos, sentirlo una vez más, o incluso ir tras él, era el remedio; era más que estar dolido, débil, era tan fuerte, que al momento en que ese temor, miedo se confirmó en un hecho, atravesando sus pensamientos: Papyrus había desvanecido de su vida, el de menor estatura había muerto por unos segundos, el mundo se le venía encima, se cerraba sobre él, los sonidos se aislaban, sólo escuchando su vitalidad crujir y rompiéndose; Estaba más que enamorado, era más que un lazo, su alma no estaba en su cuerpo, había ido tras él y no sabía que tramaba. O eso parecía, su cuerpo si temblaba, esclachando un sonido rápido al choque de los huesos.

Se terminaban las palabras.

—Papyrus... Hermano...

Era una cruda conmoción (pena profunda que sacude el ánimo). Intentó hacer una represión, pero el liquido comenzó a recorrer a lo largo de sus mejillas, verticalmente, en un movimiento abatido y lento, perdiendo fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron abruptamente, soportando cada agudo segundo que hacía mísera su existencia. En un mundo hermoso, flotaba sin control, era sumergido por garras punzantes que quebrajaban lo mínimo que quedaba estable. Así continuó, ¿Cuánto había pasado? Ya poco raciocinio tenía de ello. Había quedado en un bloqueo profundo, sólo quería de vuelta a su hermano, pero parecía que estaba huyendo, pero eso sólo era un pensamiento, se mentía, teniendo la mínima esperanza de que no era real, bien sabía que no era así.

Había buenos momentos, hermosos, los cuales le hacían más concusionado (Agitación, perturbación en su animo), ya que, su separación fue repentina, y nadie quiere perder a su lazo afectivo, no así. Recuerdos, redundantes, le hacían caer en una laguna mental, se ahogaba en ellos, deseando que no se olvidaran, que permanecieran, y que no se mancharan con la tristeza que enfrentaba, que se mantuvieran intactos, eran muy especiales, aquellas situaciones que son merecidos para nunca olvidar.

Como cuando comenzaron las insinuaciones, después se veía divertido al recordarlo, pero en realidad, en aquel momento, comenzó como algo tímido y confuso:

—¿Estás seguro? Sólo tomaste tres siestas, ¿No estás flojo ahora? —El esqueleto mayor lo observó con cierto desacuerdo.

—Pero si estoy muy entusansta. Jejeje —Dijo y rio con osadía (Sin miedo), no importando lo que dijera el contrario, si es que era una negación a su comentario. Luego quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta de su hermano.

—Sans, por favor —Iba a replicar, pero prefirió no hacerlo—. Ah, sólo entremos ya.

Ambos se habían dado un momento para ir a Grillby's, sólo un pequeño momento para hacer una participación mutua. Estaban tranquilos, el viento soplaba con un poco de fuerza, la bufanda carmesí de papyrus se agitaba tenuemente al roce del viento, mientras que Sans ocultaba un poco más su cuello en su chaqueta turquesa. Ninguno vestía fáctico (Formal), no les importaba tampoco, se guiaban más por el estar cómodos que una buena presentación personal. En cuanto abrieron la puerta para adentrarse en el lugar, sintieron la calidez, las voces conocidas, rostros felices, y un ambiente dulce para acomodarse de forma plácida. Se adelantaron a sentarse y a pedir lo que querrían comer, lo cual, no era algo inusual, todo lo contrario; generalmente pedían lo mismo.

—Sans... —Dijo observando al de menor estatura, lo veía algo agotado—, ¿Sans? —No era que lo insinuara, el menor comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, como si se dispusiera a dormir, más bien dormitaba en ese momento.

—¿Eh? —Sans había escapado de aquel cansancio, fue la voz de su hermano. Lo observó de inmediato para ver a que iba ese llamado.

—¡Estás cansado! Nos hubiéramos quedado, no estarías así —Dijo algo molesto por la situación.

—Tranquilo, sólo descanso despierto —Dijo rápidamente.

—Ay, vamos —Cerró sus ojos de forma incompleta, dudando de la respuesta—. Si tienes frío, ponte el gorro de tu chaqueta —Creía que padecía de eso, ya que escondía su cuello entre el pelo de la parte superior de su prenda.

—Tendría la piel entumida, si tuviera frío... —Habló mordaz (Irónico).

—Sé a donde llegará eso, ya detente —Dijo cerrando sus ojos y alzado sus manos.

—Pero no tengo la piel entumida, porque no tengo. Jejeje —Fue su risa trivial (Común), y también corta.

—¡Pero de igual forma sientes frío! —Se acercó a tomar el gorro de la chaqueta y lo deslizó por el cráneo de su hermano, dejándolo en una buena posición.

[...]

Sobre la mesa, lo que más resaltaba, eran unas botellas de ketchup, algunas paradas, otras volteadas, pero vacías. Papyrus se encargaba de que ninguna rodará y diera a parar al suelo. De igual forma observaba como su hermano vertía el contenido de otro recipiente en su boca, una pequeña pigmentación celeste, turquesa teñía sus mejillas, mientras que su mirada era más despistada.

—Jejeje —El de menor estatura comenzó a reír sin razón aparente.

—¿Sans? ¿No crees que fue suficiente de ketchup? —Lo observó dudoso.

Fue una interrupción pertinente (Oportuna y adecuada), el de menor estatura había adquirido un aumento de extrañeza en su personalidad en cada botella a la que le ingería el contenido. No era, tal vez, que se encontraba ebrio producto del ketshup, más bien su cuerpo reaccionaba inusualmente, una anomalía ante aquélla sustancia en grandes cantidades. Era como si entraba en un estado no totalmente en todos sus sentidos.

—Hm, Tal vez —Dejó la botella en la mesa—, pero aún le queda —Volvió a tomarla y a vertir un poco del contenido en su boca.

—Ay, Sans —Dijo rodando sus ojos.

—Eres como mi ketchup —Lo que dijo fue inesperado.

—¿Eh? ¿En que me parezco a eso? —Estaba algo confundido—. ¿Es otra de tus bromas?

—Te pareces mucho, su estructura es alargada, tú eres alto —Si era observador en general, pero era difícil saber en qué se enfocaba en esos momentos—. El color se asemeja a tu bufanda.

—Bien, creo que necesitas descansar, pequeño hermanito mayor —Dijo tranquilo, se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba.

—Además, es muy agradable, y no puedo vivir sin él, me gusta mucho, algo parecido a lo sucede contigo. Más bien, el ketchup se parece algo a ti —Eso había sonado confuso, e incluso extraño si se le comenzaba a dar vueltas. Después de eso, nuevamente había comenzado a dormitar.

—Sans, pues —Comenzó a pensarlo detenidamente, lo tomó simplemente como muchos de los cumplidos que su hermano siempre le daba, cuanto lo apreciaba, quería devolver el favor—, T-tú eres como las albóndigas de mi spaghetti, más pequeñas y redondas —También comenzó a hacer una semejanza física, al igual en que Sans lo hizo con la forma alargada de la botella del ketshup—. Delicioso y... ¡No! ¡No! No, más bien sabroso, ¡No! No me refiero a eso, mas bien que se siente bien... ¿Probar? ¡Eso Tampoco! Esto, Hmm... —Tenía problemas al describir una semejanza más sutil y libre de algo "lícito". Pero sólo lo dijo como era realmente—. Creo que mi spaguetti se parece a ti, no puedo vivir sin él, me gusta mucho y es muy agradable tenerlo.

Para cuando quizo ver si el menor había escuchado la respuesta, se dio cuenta que este estaba dormido, o eso parecía. Sonrió delicadamente, se dispuso a pagar lo que habían comido y se acercó a su hermano mayor, lo tomó entre sus brazos, su carisma altruista (Que procura el bien de los demás), hizo que no intentara despertarlo para que volvieran, prefirió hacer el poco esfuerzo de trasladarlo él. Era fácil tomarlo, lo envolvió, aprisionó con sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo del viento que soplaba al salir del local. Era como llevar a un pequeño al estilo nupcial, sólo que la altura a la que lo posicionaba era en su pecho, más arriba de lo común. En el rostro del menor, su sonrisa radiante se hacía notar, tal vez incluso sospechosamente.

[...]

Había más, lluvia de momentos en donde existía su amor, era como una dulce canción que acompañaba a lo largo de su vida en esos momentos, repiqueteando (Golpeo repetido, a un instrumento), en un ritmo que sólo los hacía creer tener alas y disfrutar de sentirse flotando en lo que parecía la perfección. Tal así como lo sentían en muchas oportunidades al estar de la compañía del otro, tal vez no tenían mucho, no lo tenían todo, pero se tenían:

—¡Nyeh Heh Heh! —El esqueleto de mayor altura comenzaba a mezclar algunos alimentos, lo hacía rápidamente y muy entusiasta—. ¡Tengo hambre! —Continuaba, lo que estaba en mente lograr a hacer era una buena cena de spaghetti, para él y para su hermano de menor estatura.

—¿Cómo vas, Papyrus? —El más bajo habló, observaba a detalle cada movimiento calculado que su hermano hacía para preparar un buen alimento, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ya falta poco! Sólo un momento más y podremos disfrutar de esto —Sonreía notablemente, no sólo porque su rostro ya tenía esa estructura que lo hacía parecer, realmente lo hacía.

—Es bueno verte contento, vas mejorando bastante —Le dio el cumplido, alentando, ya que al observar a su hermano, ponía en duda algunas cosas que parecían no las totalmente adecuadas para poder preparar una buena comida y que lograse saciar aquélla hambre que ostigaba.

—¡Quedará delicioso!

Pero unos momentos despues:

—¡Está orrible! —El mismo Papyrus lo había dicho desde su boca, y era la verdad, Sans sólo observaba la situación.

El chef había enfocado su atención en preparar una buena salsa mientras dejó los spaguettis cocinándose en el agua hirviendo. El problema es que los había dejado demasiado tiempo sin revolver mientras dejaba las albóndigas en la salsa y colocaba condimentos para un sabor mejor, o tapar el malo. Para cuando apagó la llama que provocó efervescencia (Agitación, estado burbugeante en el líquido al estar hervida y en calor), el agua estaba es su estado máximo en calor, así que se dispuso a filtrar el líquido del recipiente. Cuando había colocado la pasta en otro recipiente, ya sin agua, se dio cuenta que estos estaban pegados, pues cuando tomó un utensilio especial para servir pastas, al tomar un poco, se tomó la sorpresa de que toda la masa colgaba del utensilio, estaba pegada, y demasiado como para no separarse mientras agitaba su mano para que cayera y lograra desjuntarla, pero sólo logró que los spaguettis se cortaran. No era de su agrado, amaba sentir la extensión de cada spaguetti y sorberlos por entre sus dientes por lo largos que eran, pero ahora tenía la idea de que sólo tendría que meter pedazos pegajosos y babosos a su boca, lo que era más desagradable. Sólo quería hacerle una cena comestible para su hermano, no un banquete, pero realmente ni para eso servía. Rara vez le pasaba, siempre era que ponía demasiado condimentos, o muy pocos, o muy poca sal, o las albóndigas quedaban crudas, o incluso que se quemaba a sí mismo en la preparación. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese momento, generalmente nunca cuando cocinaba.

—Papyrus, cálmate, sabes que vas mejorando —Intentó tranquilizar a su hermano, Papyrus golpeaba el suelo con su pie, parecía un berrinche.

—Siempre me lo dices, pero no hay progreso —Se cruzó de brazos, se quedó pensando unos mementos:— ¡Pide a Toriel que te haga una tarta! —Salió corriendo a su habitación.

—Papyrus... —Suspiró, iba a alentarlo, pero fue muy lento, su hermano ya se había encerrado en su habitación. Perezosamente se levantó de la mesa y observó a su alrededor, la salsa y albóndigas seguían intactas, incluso diría que se veían algo apetitosas, no dejaría que se perdiese aquello que su hermano esforzó por hacer.

[...]

El más alto se había lanzado a su cama, estaba irritado y tenía un peso en su mente, quería sorprender a su hermano, pero mientras más lo intentó en esta ocasión, más deprimente fue, y eso lo ponía de mal humor, las cosas no solían salir como le gustaban. Pero bien, no se rendiría, ahora sólo quería descansar un poco. Eso planeaba, pero no sin antes tomar su almohada y lanzarla en contra de su pared, o tomar su bufanda de ambos extremos y tirar, sólo para darse cuenta que no podía asfixiarse, ahora que lo recordaba, Sans había bromeado con algo así una vez. Ese esqueleto, le ponía el mundo de cabeza, no directamente, más bien le hacía querer mejorar, cosa que por ahora poco resultaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había dicho a su hermano que le haría de comer, sólo para dejarlo sólo, sin compañía y sin alimento. Claro que pensaba que su ausencia por unos minutos no lo mataría, eso creía; pero en la actualidad, era algo lamentablemente diferente.

—Fui miserable —Tenía que admitirlo por hacer aquella acción—. ¡Ah! ¡Ahora el resto del día será miserable!

O eso creía, sólo hasta que sintió ese aroma, olor que abofeteó aquella zona sensorial de forma intrépida, juguetona y muy agradable. Fue un golpe gozoso, y su estado de ánimo cambio drásticamente:

—¡Nyeh Heh Heh! ¡Es Spaghetti! —Expresó feliz.

Salió de su habitación rápidamente, el olor se había entrometido con sigilo, dando una sorpresa inigualable al momento de persibirlo. Sans se encontraba colocando un plato en la mesa, mientras que al otro lado ya había uno en su lugar, de ellos se expulsaba vapor, comida recién preparada.

—Acompáñame a comer, ¿Gustas? —Aquella pregunta estaba de más, pero la hacía hecho para que todo pareciera más confortable y amable.

—Sans, gracias ¡De verdad! —Se aproximó de inmediato a sentarse para disfrutar.

—No soy bueno cocinado spaghetti, no como tú, espero te guste —Habló tranquilo, preparándose de igual forma para comer en compañía.

—Por favor, sabes que te quedan mejor, pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Depronto, aquella duda llegó, era curiosidad simple para tener una respuesta clara y sin rodeos.

—¿Acaso no puedo sorprenderte? Te frustraste, y era la única forma de hacerte sentir mejor, además, tenía hambre —Lo había hecho con pericia (Facilidad de resolver problemas). Había buscado la forma adecuada para mejorar la situación, lo cual había funcionado totalmente.

—Gracias Sans —Agradeció con su gran sonrisa radiante—. Hm... —Comenzaba a probar su comida, hizo lo que tanto le encantaba: succionó los spaghettis que sobresalían y colgaban de su boca por ser tan alargados—. ¡Ah! ¡Sans! ¡Está delicioso! —Comenzaba a comer con más fuerza.

—No te apresures.

—¡Me encanta! —Volvió a expulsar después de tragar varios bocados—. ¿No te costó mucho hacer el spaguetti?

—Me disloqué haciéndolo... jejeje —Había guardado silencio, esperando a que su hermano entendiera, pero no resistió su risa, y dejo escapar su risilla autónoma que siempre venía después de un chiste.

—No arruines el momento, por favor... ¡Está delicioso! Esto sí me hizo sentir mucho mejor, Sans —Estaba muy alegre, y lo demostraba.

El de estatura baja sólo guardó silencio, no se había servido mucho, puesto que sólo quería poder ir descansar un poco, el hambre que tenía en ese momento era mínimo, por lo que dentro de unos pocos bocados terminaría, sin embargo, su hermano comía y devoraba rápidamente, marcando un paso mayor que el bajito, en un poco lapso de tiempo, ambos habían terminado.

—¡Delicioso! —Papyrus estaba muy entudiasmado, parecia que el mal rato que lo abrumaba ya no existía.

—Sí, la comida también lo estaba... jejeje.

Comenzó a reírse de lo que había dicho, a pesar de que era calculador y muy observador, capaz de deducir intenciones, no logró predecir que las manos de su hermano le rodearon y alzaron, luego de haberse levantado rápidamente para agradecer.

—Papyrus —Musitó con dificultad, pues era apretado por los brazos de su hermano.

—¡Gracias! —Daba giros en el mismo lugar, abrazado al de pequeña altura, acción bastante infantil, pero era la forma de agradecer honestamente.

Y de un momento a otro, las vueltas cesaron, el de mayor altura se había quedado observando el rostro de su hermano, algo llamaba su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con inquietud camuflada, creyó que algo andaba mal.

—Tienes salsa —Observó la parte baja se su boca, había una pequeña mancha—, Déjame quitarla —Se acercó, para así observar con más facilidad la mancha. Con uno de sus brazos lo sujetaba a la altura de su pecho, mientras que con el libre, con su mano acercó al menor del montón para hacer la distancia corta.

—Papyrus —Nombró observando con algo de impresión.

—Sólo déjame... —Fruncía el ceño, concentrándose en lo que hacía, había comenzado a rasgar con su dedo la zona afectada.

Había quitado la pigmentación roja que se hacía notar con facilidad por el blanco color de su hermano. Pero otro color se hacía resaltar, cuando observó, vio un leve color turquesa que adornaba sus pequeñas mejillas, además de que tenía una mirada levemente sorprendida, una expresión inusual, incluso se podría decir que ucultaba algo poco afligido. Pero esa reacción tal vez fue porque se habría comido la albóndiga con picante que había puesto en el plato equivocado; pero es un misterio.

—¿Sans? Ahm —Se había percatado de la escasa distancia, su hermano seguía observándolo en silencio, tal vez no sabía qué decir, eran hermanos, no había problema con cercanía, lo que sucedía es que ambas bocas se encontraban cercanas—. ¡Jajajaja Sans!

Se habría esperado una separación inmediata, un quite por la incomodidad, pero Papyrus lo abrazó en risas, volviendo a dar algunos giros, mientras que Sans sólo seguía en silencio, en eso decía muchas cosas, había algo cálido y demasiado sincero, porque después de eso, ambas bocas, tímidamente, se toparon. ¿Algo ilícito? ¿Inaceptable? Pero se tenían, estaban cerca, siempre. Había aceptación por parte de ambos cuerpos, tímida, temerosa, pero al ver que el otro no se negaba, más bien cedían opacado por el contrario, hicieron de su boca un lugar penetrable, ambas cavidades se abrieron lentamente, dejando una nueva degustación, haciendo un lugar más erótico, una situación incómoda en sentido de cargo de conciencia, pero por otro lado, era una faceta totalmente nueva en ambos. No interrumpieron, porque un estado de chock bloqueo a ambos, tampoco porque la indecisión seguía, impidiendo actuar, y tampoco; porque la boca del contrario era llamativa, ambas se veían atrapadas, envueltas en pensamientos confusos, pero llenos de afectividad, de degustación. Ya no había vuelta atrás, habían dejado que pasara, evitarlo era imposible, y la sensación había encantado.

Encuentros nocturnos, diurnos, choque de labios, miradas insinuadas, toques ligeros y con mayor sentido, cariño, caricias, ambas figuras que ya no soportaban una estrechez de afectividad máxima, habían dejado que ambas almas se enlazaran; era el juego del amor.

[...]

¿Cómo olvidar su primera intimidad? Fue lo que revalsó la barrera corporal que persistió. Dos entes entregando todo lo posible, confianza, deseo, emoción; ellos mismos. La apreciación y admiración máxima que se podía dar tímidamente, fue cuando ya no se podía evitar, no todo tenía un por qué, había mucho que descubrir, pero aquel sueño era la realidad:

—Está muy bueno, sigue —Papyrus se balanceaba alegre al escuchar a su hermano como todas las noches, aquel cuanto estaba tomando toda su atención.

Mientras que Sans, se encontraba entre las piernas del más alto, quien las cruzaba y tomaba una postura sentada en la cama, apoyando su mentón sobre el cráneo del más bajo, lo rodeaba con su brazos, mientras se movía hacia los lados, un movimiento tranquilo y cálido.

—"Entonces siguió caminando por el sendero, el cual era en donde sus pies estaban. Levantó la vista y vio el cielo, habría jurado que recordaba esas estrellas, y algo cambió dentro de él, nostálgico, extrañaba su hogar, sabía que estaba cerca, fue momentáneo, sentía que estaba a un lado, o detrás, en frente, pero rozaba sus pensamientos. Comenzó a correr, sólo quería ver su rostro. Desesperado, buscaba el camino, y repentinamente: ahí estaba. Había encontrado el agujero que lo había llevado a la superficie". —Sans había terminado de leer.

—Entonces... ¿Que sucedió después? —Preguntó inocente.

—Volvió con su familia, con su hermano —Dijo tácito.

—¡Nyeh Heh Heh! —Habría esperado un chiste, algo como que el agujero era sólo un hueco en la tierra. Pero no fue así, fue un buen final.

Lástima que en la realidad, era un desenlace distinto.

—Bien, ¿Te gustó?

—¡Me encantó —Lo abrazó con más fuerza, lo aplastó con sus brazos.

Se quedaron así un momento, pero Papyrus perdió fuerza luego de hacerlo, había abrazado a su hermano por su cintura delgada, pero, el problema fue que al hacerlo, lo hizo compactar con su zona baja, lo que incomodó, no fue un pensamiento, más bien la sensación que se produjo, cierto calor que recorrió momentáneamente por su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se fue, no supo con exactitud qué había sido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Papyrus? —Preguntó su hermano.

—No lo sé —Dijo sin preocupación, sólo optó por apoyar su mentón en la cabeza del otro.

—¿Estás cansado? Creo que iré a mi habitación —Iba a levantarse, si su hermano no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—No, quédate —Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Mh, bien, me quedaré un momento más —Había cedido a aquella petición insistente, encarecida.

La luz escasa, el silencio, poco movimiento que había por ahora en aquella habitación, era un escenario tranquilo, ambos con un temple delicado, el frío que se escabullía por entre sus ropa y huesos, sólo provocaba que la separación fuera cada vez más innecesaria, menos requerida, estaban cómodos. Sólo hasta que Papyrus volvió a sentir aquella sensación de removía más de un sentido, lo que hacía, provocaba querer que aquella cercanía se hiciera mayor.

—Nyeh... —Musitó inquieto, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apegaba su rostro a la nuca del menor.

—¿Papyrus? ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó algo desconcertado.

—Nada —Respondió rápidamente con su rostro aún oculto.

Sans dudó un poco, algo provocaba cierta negación en el hermano menor, lo sabía bien, pero deducirlo hasta ahora era algo que aún no podía hacer. Sólo hasta que se dio cuenta que las piernas del esqueleto más alto estaban inquietas, las movía a cada cierto tiempo poco, al igual que removia su cadera.

—¿Te estoy incomodando? —Hizo referencia a su postura y peso, creyó que estaba aplastando las piernas del contrario, ya que tal vez estaban en mala posición y el que tuvieran una carga, le provocaba dolor.

—No —Volvió a responder tranquilo. Ocultó su rostro más allá del gorro que tenía la chaqueta de Sans, escabullendo su boca y hueco de la nariz, alcanzando el tacto de la columna vertebral de su hermano. Sans se removió al sentir aquéllo invadiendo una zona que se podría denominar como bastante sensible.

—¿P-Papyrus?

El de mayor altura, estando aún rodeando la cintura de Sans, comenzó a hacer presión hacia abajo, logrando sentir en su zona pelvica el coccyx del esqueleto más bajo. Sans, intentando mantenerse sosegado (Tranquilo), sintió ambas pubis (Es una parte del hueso coxal que está situado en su parte frontal), si no hubieran estado trayendo prendas de vestir, Sans hubiera sentido notablemente la síntesis del pubis (Es la articulación que une, o más bien conecta los huesos ilíacos, los huesos de la pelvis, a ambas pubis). Tembló levemente, fue un movimiento espontáneo, repentino.

—Heh, Sans —Había llamado aún ocultándose.

—Papyrus, ¿Qué sucede? —Nuevamente, esa pregunta estaba de más, pero ahora bien, lo que diría su hermano, tal vez era otra cosa.

—Quiero interactuar contigo, Sans.

O bien, no.

—Papyrus... —Bien sabía que en algún momento sucedería, pero, jamás creyó que su hermano sería el primero en decirlo, y menos el que haya sido tan repentino e imprevisto, tanto que fue chocante. Además de tener poca vergüenza de acortar distancia.

—¿Puedo? —Descaradamente, mordió una de las corvaturas sobresalientes de algunas vértebras que alcanzaba con su boca.

—¿Preguntar después de que ya comenzaste? —Ahogó un suspiro que comenzaba a fatigar por salir.

Y al descifrar que ciertamente, su hermano no ponía resistencia, comenzó con su mano un movimiento lento, pero al acecho. Y de forma traviesa, busco el final de la polera que el esqueleto más bajo usaba y entrometió su extremidad, subiendo, levantando el borde de la prenda que vestía, acariciando las costillas, provocando un tirón en el cuerpo del más bajo, acción que intentó no fuera exagerado, pero simplemente el toque fue tajante tanto física y mentalmente. Su cuerpo lo aceptó, trayendo una sensación cálida al toque de su hermano, y sus pensamientos sólo tornaban a hacerse cómplice de la jugada, no iba a oponerse. Los falanges (Huesos que componen los dedos) de Papyrus bajaban y subían por el pecho del más bajo, delicadamente, pero con intenciones más fuertes, como si de un instrumento de cuerdas se tratase; tocaba aquellos huesos que conformaban la caja torácica, las costillas, con delicadeza y presión a la vez, incluso así, aludiendo al menor a sacar pequeños suspiros, pequeña melodía que comenzaba a brindar en la silenciosa habitación.

—Ah, Papyrus...

Se había quejado, no de dolor, había impresión en aquella expresión. Su hermano había subido su mano por debajo de la polera hasta alcanzar su cuello y mandíbula, haciéndole llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, quedando con otra perspectiva a su vista, se había encontrado con los ojos de Papyrus, quién se había arqueado hacia adelante al momento se cambiar la posición de Sans para quedar cara a cara, en una posición más estática. Se había expresado así porque, esa faceta de su hermano, tan apoderada, controlador, no la conocía, incluso en los besos anteriores se mostraba algo más neutral. Pero obligarle, maniobrarlo como una muñeca, no lo habría esperado. Y mucho menos aquella sonrisa que mostró luego de verle al rostro, una mueca maravillada, malévola o traviesa, sonrisa victoriosa. Y se había perdido en las cuencas, puesto que Papyrus también lo miraba radiante. Y fue cuando sintió el bulto creciente que chocó con su zona trasera del isquion (Porción posterior e inferior del coxal, hueso de la pelvis), y también con parte de su pubis.

Se dio cuenta que todo iba en serio, su cuerpo, su presencia había denotado, expuesto, hacer manifestar, en este caso, el miembro de su hermano, lo cual de inmediato lo sintió rígido al chocar con sus huesos bajos, un toque fraganti, se removió por completo, el tenerlo ahí, en esa situación, nunca lo había mirado, pero por lo que podía deducir ahora, era bastante potente.

—Necesitas ayuda allá abajo —Dijo intentando mantener un tono de voz habitual. Sentía el pene de Papyrus con ganas de salir sin pudor alguno.

—¿Me ayudarías? —Habló después de tomar al menor por la cadera y pecho para voltearlo, ahora dándole la posibilidad de enredar sus piernas en la cintura propia.

—Sería un trabajo arduo... jejeje —Soltó no sólo por la temperatura elevada que desprendía el miembro de su hermano, también por la situación misma.

—¿Hm? Oh... —Lo había tomado desprevenido, no comprendió de todo. Sólo hasta después de unos segundos, no había sido mal chiste, más bien, un estímulo más.

—Eres algo impulsivo en esto... Pero, también muy inocente —Ahora fue Sans quien dio una mirada lujuriosa y atrevida.

—¿Yo qué? ¡Ah! —Se había sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de su hermano. Este se salió de la posición, bajándose de la cama, al estar Papyrus sentado cerca de la orilla, sólo tenía que agacharse con poco para alcanzar su zona más íntima con su rostro.

Fue radiante, tal vez una de las mejores degustaciones que podía hacer, un atípico color se dejaba ver por sobre la prenda que vestía Papyrus en su zona baja, el color anaranjado traspasaba la tela y se dejaba ver reluciente en la oscuridad. Era el momento de saber con qué tendría que luchar esta noche, ¿Algo fatídico o alucinante? Sólo había una forma de saberlo bien.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —Dijo con osadía, así para proceder a juguetear con uno de sus dedos, tocando y haciendo presión por sobre la tela, justo done sobresalía el miembro erecto.

—¡Sans! —Dijo incrédulo, puesto que la sonrisa, aquella que siempre dejaba exponer a la vista, ahora se podía notar cierta indescifrable actitud, una mirada... Sucia.

—¿Qué pasa, Papyrus? —Preguntó juguetón, ahora que veía a su hermano, aquella expresión, por lo que ya lo había llamado antes: Inocente. Pero aquella carisma que tenía, ahora lo envolvía, pura, pero peligrosa, ahora también quería ver hasta donde podían llegar.

Con su mano, la cual anteriormente molestaba la zona, la hizo "caminar", usando dos de los dedos, así hasta subir y dar con el tope de la prenda. Papyrus, al ver cada paso que simulaba Sans con su mano, se veía disminuido por un aura lujuriosa y deseosa que expulsada el esqueleto más pequeño.

—S-Sans... —Dijo inquietado al ver las extremidad de Sans acercándose, en ese momento, era comparable con algún depredador que se avecina.

—Comenzaste esto, ¿Aún lo quieres terminar? —Tal vez era cierto; La comisura de su boca mostraba una sonrisa más alargada.

Y se había dado cuenta que aquella situación era un impase (Sin salida), el contexto que había, ya ambos habían dado la situación por ocurrida, ya sólo quedaba seguir, pero el temor, carga de conciencia. Eran hermanos porque desde memoria que estaban juntos. Pero dos seres que se amaban también podrían haberlo estado.

Levantó la mirada, observando al de cráneo más recto y geométrico, tal vez esperaba una mueca afligida, temerosa, pero en realidad había cierta espera. Hizo un movimiento repentino, como si luchara por no cerrar sus piernas, pero estas se contraían, no era que quería negarle el paso a Sans, más bien era un reflejo de su cuerpo al saber que algo externo iba a interactuar con una zona muy sensible.

—Mañana despertaremos con dolor hasta en los huesos... Jejeje —Dio una sonrisa lasciva, mientras que Papyrus lo observó confundido, pero al cabo de unos segundos, sus ojos se desorbitaron por el comentario de su hermano. Comenzaba a pensar en llenarle la boca con su falo o fluidos seminales, en vez de malos chistes.

—¡Ya haz lo que ibas a hacer! —Eso había sonado como un pequeño niño exigiendo por alguna razón. Su voz tan fina y expresión corporal lo hacían parecer un berrinche.

—Si lo pides a gritos —Sonrió inponente ante la situación.

—¡No estoy gritando! Es sólo que... —Se había quedado pensando, precisamente alzaba la voz—. Tú me sacas de... ¡Ah, Sans!

—Eso sonó hermosamemte extravagante —Dijo después de escucharlo, había llevado todo su rostro y, plasmándolo, lo ocultó por sobre la prensa que cubría la zona pelvica. Sentía el miembro duro y palpitante, el calor que emanaba y escabullía por los espacios diminutos de esta. Un espacio árido totalmente.

Mientras que Papyrus, sonsojó deliberadamente, la respiración de su hermano hacía contacto con su intimidad, el aire a temperatura elevada climatizaba aún más la zona. Sin decir que otra razón era la estadía del rostro de su hermano en ese lugar. Se inquietó aún más cuando comenzó a sentir un movimiento semejante a que estuviese olfateano la zona, pero de una forma muy profunda si hundía su rostro en el lugar. La inhalación y soplido sonaban fuertes, puesto que la tela provocaba que lo sonoro se raspara.

—Sans... No hagas eso —Su voz tenía leves vibrantes, era la vergüenza, o simplemente su cuerpo tenía reaciones a la estimulación. Había pedido debido al calor que comenzaba a fatigar en la zona, no quemaba, pero producía una desesperación a querer liberar lo que se comenzaba a condensar en sus interiores.

—Je... —Había levantado la mirada, la parte superior de su cráneo, pero no el rostro completo, su boca seguía respirando sobre la zona que se fatigaba en calor. Miró directamente hacia el rostro de Papyrus, tenía una mirada entrenida, disfrutaba, fruto de la acción molesta que hacia, o mejor dicho, provocativa.

—Vago... —Pues Sans siempre disfrutaba de las veces que hacía a Papyrus dar una orden más de una vez, o hacer cosas que golpearan su equilibrio en temperamento, y jugar con esa zona, sí que era algo que lo sacaba de su pensamiento secuencial.

El haberle dicho eso, despertó ciertas ganas, incitó a comenzar con el trabajo antes, ya que el esqueleto de huesos más gruesos quería continuar otro rato con pequeñas travesuras que eran excusas, la verdad sólo quería aprender las reacciones de su hermano, y conocer su cuerpo. Llevó una se sus manos al extremo de la prenda que vestía en su parte baja, tirando, rascando del borde, como un niño tirando de la ropa de su madre y llamar su atención. Entre el movimiento, poco a poco podía ver el miembro chocando con la tela, levantándola y haciendo una corvatura, montículo, un duna entre tanta planicie que quedaba por explorar y recorrer. Mientras que su otra mano la apoyaba en el fémur del esqueleto alto, sosteniéndose a sí mismo.

Mientras más tiraba, lentamente, sólo para hacer la situación más tensa, el pene rígido se asomaba en aumento, haciendo el brillo fluorescente más extravagante, sólo hasta ver la cabeza del miembro que se azomaba por sobre el borde, dejando al fin a la vista lo ilícito que fue por mucho tiempo.

—Aquí te escondías —Dijo al ver parte por primera vez.

—¡Sans! —Retó algo nervioso, apoyó ambas palmas de sus manos más atrás de donde se sentaba, sosteniéndose de forma mas firme para lo que se avecinaba.

El esqueleto más pequeño, en un movimiento de su muñeca, bajó completamente lo que cubría el pene de Papyrus, dejando expuesto aquella extremidad que ahora podía contemplar. Y debía de recordar que no estaba en una galería o museo, podía tocar cuanto quería, manocear, jugar o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, siempre cuando sin lastimar. Y haciendo caso a sus pensamientos poco sumisos, se adelantó a tomar el miembro entre amabas manos, el calor envolvía sus manos, el tacto en aquella extremidad inervaba (Transmitía estímulos nerviosos a una zona del organismo. No literalmente, se podría considerar que el toque de Sans le provocaba pulsaciones sexuales). El brillo pintaba sus huesos, un naranjo flúor que iluminaba la habitación, al igual que sus ansias de tal vez, probar un poco. Y sin más preámbulos, después de una sonrisa lasciva y coqueta, con una mirada al rostro de papyrus, quien intentaba afrontar la situación de la mejor manera, pero no con su mejor cara, ya que una mueca adornada, no de disgusto, más bien sabía que el toque le haría perder algo de razón, acercó su rostro al miembro, sintiendo el ardor antes de que su boca tocara la extencidad, que por cierto, era bastante larga.

—¡Sans! —Había expulsado al momento en que el nombrado dio una lamida desde la base a la cabeza. Sentir la humedad de la lengua, afrontando contra el calor infernal que emanaba de su propio miembro, algo totalmente extravagante y cosquilleante. Además de sentir el aliento cubriendo y ayudando a la temperatura. Mordió su propia lengua por la sensación tan traviesa.

El esqueleto más pequeño no dudó en depositar pequeños besos en la punta. ¿Envelar (Escapar de prisa) ahora? Era imposible. Los besos eran ardientes, de vez en cuando también sacaba la lengua, dejando rastros de saliba en cada muestra de cariño, daba una descarga que hacía crecer una presión abundante y en aumento que se depositaba en su zona pelvica, sensación que bombeaba por todo su miembro, extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo. El deseo se iba tras él. Sans comenzaba a disfrutar aún más el poder estar tan cerca, ver aquélla intimidad, tocar, lograr oler aquélla fragancia que emanaba y actuaba como olor para llama la atención, como si fuera una táctica para incitar continuar. Los besos eran pequeñas bombas que llenaban un agujero de exagerada necesidad de sobrepasar con cosas alucinantes. Y sin quitar la boca del lugar, comenzaba a apretar más con sus manos, ahora movilizando, como exfoleando, pero masajeaba el pene, como si fuera un simple apretón, sólo que la sensación que provocaba era totalmente distinta, esto no relajaba, no tranquilizaba, esto se gozaba a través de una desesperación corporal. Atípicamente (Poco comun), abrió su vía oral, entrometiendo la cabeza del pene en su boca. Era como meter comida recién hecha, que se lograba percatar de lo caliente que está. Era un choque entre dos climas semejantes, un ardor que se mezclaba cómplice, algo húmedo, abarcaba toda su boca. Irradiante y placentero era sentir el miembro propio en una cabidad tibia, que recibía gustosamente y plácida. Además del movimiento que se provocaba, ya sea de la lengua o mandíbula, eran roces alucinantes y excitantes. Un trabajo en conjunto en donde cada detalle era importante para la explotación sexual del otro.

—¡Nyeh! —Gritó mientras su hermano se llevaba su miembro a la boca lentamente, cubriéndolo por completo. Imposible fue dejar escapar un siseo, no de desagrado, más bien de quejarse por los movimientos mínimos que estaban y los que se aproximaban con una exponencial sensación.

Movió un poco su lengua, buscando aprobación, y la obtuvo al escuchar quejidos que Papyrus soltaba al roce de su lengua húmeda que humectaba sobre el miembro, acogiéndolo con un fragante masaje que profanaba. Después de llenar su boca con saliba para lubricar así el paso y salida sin lastimar con sus dientes y boca misma, tomó con más firmeza el pene, ahora comenzaba a mover su cabeza en un vaivén más rápido, trayendo consigo las oleadas placenteras que se daban al tope, roce que se provocaba. Papyrus ya no lograba contener los sonidos que antes intentaba mantener silenciados. Su boca no podía mantenerse cerrada, sólo los dejaba escapar mientras su cuerpo se contraía en cada movimiento, cerraba sus ojos. Era una situación que se sentía, no se veía. Aunque también era un reflejo a la hora de gemir.

—¡Nyeh! ¡Heh! ¡Ah! ¡Sans! ¡S-San!

¡Aghr...! ¡Mh... Heh! —Sabía que pedir parar, era algo que no llevaría al resultado que se pedía. Sí, quería que parara un momento, puesto que no podía manejar la situación, su cuerpo sólo se expresaba de esa forma y la delirante sensación desesperaba, Sans había apurado el ritmo, apretaba el miembro con su boca, haciendo la cabidad más estrecha.

Que hermoso sonaba su nombre saliendo de la boca de Papyrus, una melodía, dulce tonalidad y gozoso grito. Quería saber qué tan alto podía nombrarlo, con qué tanta fuerza y sutileza a la vez, sumisión en sus movimientos, que se dejara a merced, no como un objeto que se podía utilizar; lo quería como la figura más frágil y encantadora que podría tener cerca. Indagar en él, conocer y ver incluso lo que solo no alcanzó, pero sólo para conocerlo de aquella forma, sentirlo, y complacerlo de la mejor forma, y dando lo más que se podía entregar a alguien.

Se escuchaba el chupeteo, un sonido candente y morboso. La saliba se dejaba caer por las comisuras se su boca, el pene palpitante hacía revalzar la cavidad oral. La humedad que inundaba el miembro sólo lograba hacer alcanzar un buen nivel de satisfacción a lo libido (Deseo de placer, en este caso: sexual). La presión crecía, abundante, se desprendía por todo su miembro, Papyrus había comenzado a simular dar embestidas en la desesperación que soportaba, sutil movimiento ondular en un intento de liberar lo que le cargaba. Era tan inaudito, como un cuerpo podía decaer en aquella situación deseosa y salvaje.

—¡Heh! ¡Sans... Nyeh! ¡Ah!~

Le fue inevitable seguir manteniéndose en la posición firme después de que su hermano llevara el miembro a una posición totalmente profunda en su cavidad, sus brazos habían comenzado a temblar, su cuerpo tambaleaba. En su intento de no caer y quedar a merced, se lanzó hacia adelante, arqueando su columna hacia adentro, de esa forma encorvada, logró sujetarse de su propio hermano, apoyándose en sus hombros, espalda.

—Hmm... Paps —Sonó casi inentendible por el miembro que bloqueaba su vía oral.

—¡Ah! S-Sans... —Intentaba contener tanto griterío, pero detener reacciones instantáneas era casi imposible.

Sans continuaba con el movimiento, envolviendo con su saliva, probando los fluidos preseminales que ya escurrían por la vía, una buena sazón para su degustación. Hasta el momento, estaba totalmente absorto con las reacciones de su hermano, el cómo se quejaba, cómo se movía, la tonalidad de su voz, sus temblores, era algo que había provocado él, a su hermano, una locura. Papyrus jadeaba, saliva propia se acumulaba en su boca por la estimulación, estaba siendo satisfecho a un punto al que solo no había llegado nunca. Y Sans, lamiendo como si de un dulce se tratase, paró en seco al oír lo que salió de la boca de su hermano:

—Esto es sólo un juego previo, ¿No?

El como lo había dicho, tan narutal, habiendo podido ahogar cualquier gemido después de soltar alaridos en cada movimiento que hacía con su lengua y boca. Cuando levantó la mirada, este lo veía travieso, lascivo, sonriente, disfrutando de tenerlo entre sus piernas y teniéndolo para hacer aquel trabajo, fue incluso macabro, si se miraba de algún ángulo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó después de sacarse el miembro de la boca, chorreaba saliva, e incluso la boca y este estaban unidos por hilos gruesos de esta sustancia.

—Te toca a ti disfrutar también —Ahora, eso había sonado algo tímido, inocente, al igual que su rostro se mostraba así.

—¿Quieres intentar? —Preguntó relamiendo su boca, aún quedaba líquido en el lugar.

—¡Sí! —No costó tomar al de menor estatura por debajo de sus brazos, y así alzarlo y posicionarlo con rodillas y codos para sostenerse sobre la cama. Fue de un movimiento rápido, dejando inaudito al de cráneo más redondo.

—P-Papyrus... —Había impresión al decir su nombre, e incluso leve vergüenza, puesto que ese movimiento había sido repentino. Pero lo destacable fue la facilidad y actitud que utilizó, se vio imponente y dominante de la situación.

—Sans, es mi turno de seguir, ¿Sí? —Preguntó atrevido, no podía negar que una locura con deseos de tomar lo que tenía bajo él, crecía abismalmente.

Sans iba a replicar, interrogar en otras palabras, pero fue testigo de dos dedos de Papyrus que entraban en su boca, fue algo rápido, y los largos falanges se adentraron con facilidad y de forma profunda, llegando más allá de la garganta, podiendo tomar mas alla de la parte de la mandíbula inferior. Largos y finos, actuaban como ganchos cuando Papyrus comenzó a hacer presión para arquear el cuello del esqueleto más bajo hacia atrás. Una posición en la que le era más fácil empujar el cuerpo más pequeño en reversa, chocando el coccyx con el pene propio al hacer fuerza desde la parte frontal, cuando obligó al movimiento con sus dedos dentro de la boca ajena.

—Agh... —Balbuseó sorprendido mientras los dedos le afligían, y más por sentir el miembro jugueteando en su parte trasera, como si buscará un agujero al azar.

—¿Me permites? —Preguntó mientras lentamente se acomodada de mejor forma sobre el contrario, apoyándose en sus rodillas, topando su pecho con la espalda de Sans, dirigió su otra mano, lentamente, jugueteando con el roce y subiendo mientras hacía presión en donde tocaba, dirigiéndose al borde del short que llevaba su hermano. Al tenerlo entre sus dedos, lo bajó lentamente, el sonido de la tela estirándose era escuchar la amenaza con sigilo. Así bajó la prenda, y también la interior de una sola movida.

—¿Vuelves a preguntar, después de que ya comenzaste...? Ah... —Le era imposible no soltar suspiros, ya había comenzado a imaginar el movimiento afrodiciaco que habría en la zona, mientras que saliva evacuaba a montones, rápidamente cubriendo los dedos de Papyrus.

erior de una sola movida.

—Es que soy cabeza dura—Dijo, pero después sus ojos se desorbitaron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Jejeje —Rio sin límites, eso había sonado hermoso, siempre que Papyrus decía chistes sin darse cuenta, bueno, al menos tomaba cosas así como graciosas.

Sans no quería palabras sucias, él quería chistes, y escuchar eso proveniente de su hermano; era escuchar los mejores versos que se podía recitar, con dulzura, incitación, oraciones psicodélicas que lo sacaban del estar normal.

—¿Qué cabeza? ¿Tu cráneo o la con que intentas apuñalarme por detrás...? ¡Jejeje! —Papyrus había sacado los dedos de su boca, y Sans, envuelto en risas, había escondido su rostro en las mantas, tirando de ellas con sus propias manos mientras reía, parecía que demasiada risa era difícil de contener y había dolor por tanta fuerza.

Papyrus se quedó unos segundos pensado, pues su cráneo de por sí ya era duro, y su miembro, pues también lo estaba, había entendido la referencia. Iba a retar, pero vio la posición que tenía Sans, apoyando sus costillas y rostro en la cama, mientras tiraba y apretaba las sábanas, además tenía las caderas levantadas por la curvatura que provocó en la columna. La risa era lo de menos. Vio su trasero, estaba con la ropa abajo, la vía por donde metería su miembro ahí estaba, un color azul transparente. Dirigió sus dedos para saber en qué condiciones estaba, cuando entrometió la punta de un dedo, Sans dejó la risa y miró hacía atrás sorprendido, iba a salirse de la posición, pero Papyrus fue rápido y se abalanzó y ocupó su propio peso para mantenerlo en el lugar.

—Quieto —Fue lo único que dijo, mientras que Sans no sabía que hacer, creía que Papyrus era nuevo en esto, pero se comportaba muy dominante, y eso lo desesperó al no esperarlo.

Al meter el dedo, se dio cuenta que el interior no iba a recibir bien algo externo, no estaba bien dilatado, Sans estaba tenso. Se estremeció cuando sintió el falange adentrándose, el leve roce ya provocaba un cosquilleo. Papyrus retrocedió con su mano, sacando el dedo, Sans suspiró algo aliviado, cuando tenía la estructura dentro, tiritó, sabiendo que pertenecía a su hermano, significaba que su cuerpo lo aceptaba.

Papyrus nuevamente dirigió su dedo, pero esta vez no lo entrometió, lo movía continuamente, como si rascara, pero sin presión, a penas rozaba la entrada, provocando un leve toque cosquilleante que se hacía agónico. Sans movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, casi imperceptible, intentando esquivar el toque que Papyrus le daba, por lo que el más alto ocupó su otra mano para rodear la columna de Sans y mantenerlo firme.

—Papyrus, ¿Q-Qué haces? —Por más que el toque era gustoso, también era delirante al no tener descanso de sentirlo.

—Tranquilo —Insistió.

Volvió a meter el dedo, la zona estaba algo más húmeda, pero no suficiente. De igual forma, ya era hora de ve qué tan bien y estrecho era el esqueleto más bajo.

Sans siseó al momento de inhalar, Papyrus había comenzado a jugar con su miembro y la entrada del otro, líquido preseminal brotaba de su propia extremidad, comenzó a usarlo como lubricante, con la cabeza de su miembro, untaba en la entrada, moviendo en círculos, de forma que también estimulaba y acostumbraba la vía a su tamaño. Sans soltaba suspiros y leves alaridos cuando la sensación se gravaba. El cosquilleo, ya no sabía si significaba que lo quería sentir más adentro o que estaba agotado. Continuó por unos segundos, adentrando un poco más para provocar quejidos en su hermano. Sans reaccionaba a la cabeza caliente y palpitante, si ya soltaba sonidos con aquellas caricias, tal vez inundaría la habitación con su voz después, aquella voz grave y ligeramente sensual, una voz fuerte, pero suave en al decir las cosas, tan extraña e imponente.

—P-Papyrus —Gimoteó, su cuerpo cedía cada vez más y se hacía más sensible a los toques leves.

—Creo que está listo —Dijo alejando su miembro.

Sans se mantuvo en silencio, esperando cualquier acción que hiciera, se estremeció cuando Papyrus volvió a tomarlo de su columna, rodeándola completamente, al igual que la tela de la sudadera que usaba, su otra mano la hizo ceñir (Ajustar) en su cadera izquierda, haciendo que Sans tome una posición adecuada, en ese momento sólo podía sujetarse con los codos sobre la cama, además de sus rodillas separadas, levantando su cabeza y absteniendo a sólo esperar lo que Papyrus haría. Al ver que tomaba buena posición, dirigió su mano izquierda a su propio miembro, posicionndolo en la entrada de Sans, sólo la punta, casi adentrándose. Después de colocarlo ahí, dirigió la mano, nuevamente a la cadera izquierda, esperó unos segundos, Sans se encontraba tranquilo, no mostraba síntomas de tener problemas con que fuera Papyrus el de arriba. Así que, lentamente, hizo presión en la cadera, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, abriendo las paredes íntimas de Sans, expandiéndolas y obligando a ajustarse a su grosor, dejando escapar los fluidos que quedaban atrapados en mitad de camino, Sans tuvo delirios, apretó las sábanas conforme el miemrbo avanzaba cada vez más cerca de tocar una zona sumamente sensible.

—¡Aaah! —Era primera vez que se podía escuchar un sonido así saliendo de Sans, tan profundo, emocional y serio.

No había podido contenerlo, la extremidad inundaba su entrada con un calor y ardor instantáneo. Dolió al no haber estado acostumbrado al tamaño, debía de aceptarlo, ese miembro era potente. Sentía pellizcos y tensiones que se estiraban más de lo deseado, trayendo un dolor punzante. Pero lo cálido que emanaba la extremidad, además de que era el mismo Papyrus, daban aceptación. El pensamiento era partícipe a la hora de disfrutar, si se tenía en mente lo hermoso que era aquella persona, agradable y un lazo emocional unía, se sentirá una sideral explosión de placer y satisfacción, siempre creyendo que se puede lograr llegar a eso, y Sans, lo creía. Profanó hasta donde le era posible alcanzar, Sans intentó quedarse quieto para acostumbrarse al miembro ajeno que lo había invadido.

—Ah... ¡Nh! Pa... ¡Pyrus! —No podía dejar soltar aquéllos sonidos, no podía cerrar su boca.

—Ah, Sans, me aprietas mucho... —Se había quejado, era cierto, la vía del más bajo se contraía considerablemente en circunferencia del miembro.

Seguía apretando y tirando de las telas, en su intento de no hacer tanto escandalo, mordió de estas también, pero era imposible cuando Papyrus inició el vaivén con sus propias caderas, embistiendo poco a poco, rozando ambas carnes con labor mutuo, Sans optó por aflojar su entrada, lo que provocó sólo que los sonidos salieran mucho más fácil de su boca.

—¡Aghr! ¡P-Papyrus! ¡Nha! ¡Mhh! —Sacaba de su más profunda expresión, el cosquilleo que se provocaba con el pene que arrasaba en su entrada, llegando hasta donde no se había logrado antes.

—¡Nyeh! ¡Sans! —El nombrado no era el único al que los gritos eran la única forma de desalojar tanta satisfacción. La entrada se ceñía a su miembro, dándole un ajuste abismal, súbitamente delicioso.

Las embestidas se contaban como pasadas una tras de otra, ambos cuerpos decaían después de una, la presión, exagerada sensación gustosa plagaba ambos sentires. Jamás habría pensado que Papyrus había logrado enseñarle tan grado de placer. A pesar de ser una posición en donde se lograba una penetración profunda, Papyrus quería llegar más lejos, mientras que Sans se perdía de pensamientos razonables, lo único que había en su mente era cuánto apreciaba a Papyrus, y parecía que en cada embestida quería gritarlo a víva voz. La precisión entre ambos crecía, una contracción y calor que bajaba, y a la vez aumentaba.

Pero había algo que Sans estaba odiando, la maldita cama de papyrus no dejaba de moverse y chocar con el muro. Sí, era una cama agradable con forma de vehículo, pero para esta situación no, las ruedas la hacían movilizarse en cada movimiento que había arriba. Sans, tomado oportunidad en el momento en que papytus retrocedía sus caderas para dar otra embestida, tomó la almohada y la lanzó al borde, con tal de que se interponga en el golpe y funcione para amortiguar.

Papyrus estaba agradecido con la situación, así que aprovechó el que Sans se haya estirado más para darle una embestida en la que usó ambas manos en la cadera contraria y atrajo con fuerza a su zona pélvica, dando una embestida con suma fuerza.

—¡Aaagrh! —Abrió sus cuencas considerablemente, soltó un fuerte pugido.

Eso había sido abismal, su cuerpo se contrajo, y sus extremidades temblaban, saliva comenzaba a caer de las comisuras de su boca, había sacado la lengua, cerrar esa cabidad ya no era posible, lágrimas brotaron, no de tristeza o dolor, su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado con energía que intentaba escapar por cualquier espacio, gritos, tiritones, lágrimas, contracciones, etc. Sans ahora se encontraba con su cadera en alto, apoyado por sus rodillas, pero su torzo delantero estaba totalmente recostado en la cama, su cabeza apoyada también hacia un lado.

—¡Heh! ¡Nyeh! Ah, Sans —Continuaba con su ritmo, los huesos chocaban y provocaban un sonido afrodisíaco.

Al igual que el sonido del miembro adentrándose, sonido morboso, como si se apretara un líquido espeso con la mano, con golpe continuo sobre una superficie.

Papyrus aprovechó la posición de Sans para tomar su miemrbo, bajó más la ropa que vestía y lo tomó con su mano, alzándolo, moviendo, apretando, manoseando con sus falanges.

—Papyrus... ¡Nh! —Se agotaba, su cuerpo sufría espasmos, contracciones fuertes y repentinas que se alojaban en distintas partes de su cuerpo, y desaparecían tan rápido como llegaron, esparciéndose. Y cuando sintió la mano sobrepasándose con su falo, el amortiguador de su caída había desaparecido, ahora la caída iba a demorarse más, de delirio puro, estimulación en ambas zonas era el placer más grande al que se podía llegar. Sí, llegaba a eso porque Papyrus lo hacía de forma excelente, certera.

Pero había otra cosa que fastidió, la maldita cama comenzaba a moverse otra vez, pero ahora retrocedía, la almohada había funcionado como resorte. Al estar en una base poco estable, perdían equilibrio y las embestidas de papyrus eran al azar, por lo que bufó molesto, y paro el movimiento ondular que hacía con su cadera y columna. Sans, por contra parte, aprovechó para descansar, a pesar que era Papyrus el que más fuerza corporal hacía.

—Ven, tomemos otra posición —Llamó el más alto, alzando fácilmente al más bajo entre sus brazos, colocándolo entre sus piernas, ya que este las había cruzado, dejando a Sans entre los fémur.

—Esta... Ah, Me parece bien —Dijo agotado.

—Bien —Papyrus fue quien se dirigió a su boca, Sans no dudo en corresponder al beso.

Las manos traviesas de Papyrus comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sans, simultáneo, sintiendo las fibras, menores deformidades o levantamientos de los huesos, tan cálidos. Sintiendo las vértebras, cada rubosa textura, suave, se sentía bien el tacto, mientras que Sans también hacia juego táctil con el cuerpo del más alto. Ambos sacaron sus lenguas, las erredaban, se hacía una pugna, lucha para ver quien era la más fuerte. Candente, ambos alientos se frotaban, unían en una corriente lasciva de emociones y flamante toque sincero. Si hubiera habido carne qué morder, labios, Sans los habría destrozado. Las manos de Papyrus se dirigieron, sin cortar su esperado beso, a la ropa que que aún no quitaba, levantó las piernas del menor y así arrastró el short hasta quitarlo, igual que la ropa interior. Dejando expuesta toda la parte baja, desde pies a sus caderas, pero la sudadera larga ahora tapaba su zona genital. Por lo que en medio de un beso con mucho fulgor, tomó el borde de la sudadera, levantando, haciendo a Sans estitar sus brazos hacia arriba, separando sus bocas, llevando consigo saliva ajena, de esa forma la sudadera subió hasta sacarla completamente. La tiró a un lado, para volver sus manos a recorrer el milagroso cuerpo del mas bajo, al igual que degustar su boca.

—Mh, tú también sacate la ropa —Pidió Sans separándose del beso, ya que este estaba completamente desnudo.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó con sorpresa, esperaba que el más alto se la sacara con sensualidad y fatuidad.

—Porque es mi traje de batalla —Respondió rápidamente, para continuar con lo suyo.

No iba a replicar, puesto que cuando se hablaba a Papyrus con respecto a ese tema, la pugna no acababa nunca. Debía de admitir que de igual forma se veía bonito con ese traje.

Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las manos de Papyrus alzándolo por debajo de sus caderas, este atinó a sujetarse del cuello del mas alto, además de enredar, rodear con sus piernas la columna de Papyrus. Esto al darse cuenta de la intención que tenía el contrario. Se sentía frágil, había perdido fuerza en sus piernas. Y con ayuda de la gravedad, Papyrus comenzó a bajar a Sans, tomándolo con una mano y la estaba posicionando en su miembro, poniéndolo de buena forma para que diera en la vía que iba a recibirlo, mientras que Sans ayudaba con su peso sujetándose del cuello de Papyrus. Nuevamente el pene se introducía en la cavidad, expandiendo forzosamente al entrar.

—¡Aah! ¡Nhh! —Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Papyrus, fue un alarido fuerte, la zona se encontraba más sensible por lo hecho anteriormente.

—Nyeh... —El que estuvieran en esa posición, y la gravedad ayudaban a una penetración profunda, la cavidad a alta temperatura, los fluidos que salían, haciendo todo húmedo, pero placentero.

Comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas, Sans se contraía en cada movimiento que Papyrus hacía al levantarlo y dejarlo caer, este lo abrazaba por sobre su cadera, no le costaba mucho trabajo levantarlo, aunque sus huesos si eran pesados. Ambos fémur comenzaban un azote con los del otro, sonido que denotaba su fuerza abismal al entrar y salir, era abismal la cantidad de cosquilleo gustoso que se lograba, presionando la extremidad y abriendo la vía que recibía. Papyrus llevó una mano nuevamente al miembro de Sans, tomándolo para agitarlo, y cuando llegaba a la cabeza, apretaba aún más para provocar una oleada más grande en esa parte, ya que era más sensible. Soportar tanta estimulación se expresaba a través de su boca y movimiento corporal, ya no podía mantenerse quieto.

Movimiento mutuo, el más bajo movía sus caderas, haciendo la penetración más alocada, intentando mantener un beso decente y no torpe, ya que evitar gemir era imposible, pero era ahogados dentro de la boca de Papyrus. Manos sin ritmo, paseando, como niños pidiendo conocer cosas, aprentando, deslizando, escabullendo por donde era posible, acariciando con la delicadeza necesaria, pero controlando salvajemente. La habitación se inundaba de gozo, se podría considerar un excelente nirvana, si se hablaba de lo mejor que se podía llegar sexualmente. La rapidez crecía, era muestra de contienda al querer llegar más profundo. El aliento se esparcía, empañando ventanas, cristales, con ayuda del calor que desprendían.

Podían sentir el sabor del otro, la actitud que tomaban exponían su personalidad real. La presión crecía, calor con fulgor que se apricionba en sectores de su cuerpo, comenzaba a bajar conforme uno se desquitaba con el otro, se buscaban para satisfacerse mutuamente, y lo hacían de una buena forma.

—¡Ah! ¡Papyrus! —Ardor en su zona, y explosión emocional en su alma,la rapidez continua agravaba la presión que sentía.

—Ah, Sans... Heh —Respiraba más ronco, siseaba por la presión que se hacía cada vez más presente en su miembro y zona pelvica, quedaban sólo unos momentos.

Se sentía tan bien, primera vez que lograban llegar a algo así, y se quedarán con la mejor impresión. Se Satisfacía todo lo que no pudieron darse durante un tiempo, y ahora, ambos comenzaron estaban a su deleite, delirantes al dejarse llevar por la sensación que los envolvía y ganaba la carrera, era momento de darle termino a lo que esperaban ansiosos:

—Sans, Yo te amo, ¡Nyeh! —Lo abrazo con fuerza y muy tímido, un color tiñó sus mejillas, más de lo normal, decir eso le provocó vergüenza. Mientras las embestidas ya eran más rápidas y profanaban hasta quitarle palabras de la boca.

—P-Papyrus, ¡Ah, Nh! ¡Aghr... yo! También te... ah, amo —Intentó que sonara claro, que la oración corrompiera todo otro pensamiento, pero lo que vino después, también lo hizo, el primer orgasmo más grande que Papyrus le habría podido haber hecho sentir hasta el momento.

—Sans...

—¡Aaaah! —Gemido que se vio interrumpido por otros alaridos seguidos que se dieron en el mismo momento, los cuales subían de tono.

Papyrus había tapado con su pulgar la vía que expulsaba los fluidos que iban a ser liberados, tapando la uretra, salpicando a distintas direcciones por la presión y fuerza que tenían al salir, buscando cualquier abertura que no se había tapado.

—Je...

—¡N-no! ¡Papyrus! —Expulsó con devoción.

—¡Nyeh! —Seguía embistiendo duro, para suerte de Sans, este había quitado el dedo para acompañar a la otra mano que ceñía la cadera, lo tomó de ahí y le obligaba a bajar con fuerza.

Sans seguía abrazando al más alto, exhausto, cerraba sus ojos para resistir el resto que quedaba por esperar, comenzó a apretar su vía que era profanada, para causarle una mayor presión.

—Papyrus... —Se quejaba despacio, su cuerpo ya no daba más, no creyó que Papyrus diera tanta batalla, más que él, y habían durado bastante.

—¡Nyeeeh! —Azotó las caderas de Sans con su zona, en un movimiento más ostil, una penetración profunda para que su líquido, fluido toparan de forma más flamante, Sans volvió a soltar un pugido mientras hacía una mueca por ello. Llenó completamente la zona, el semen escurría, dado que Papyrus, luego de venirse, esperó unos segundos y dio tres embestidas cortas pero rápidas, sólo para soltar lo poco que quedaba.

Ambos estaban salpicados, después de retomar algo de aire, se observaron agotados, pero se dieron una leve sonrisa, ambas miradas, cansadas, pero sutiles. Complacidos, no pudieron evitar abrazarse, ahora sentir un cariño más tranquilo, pero igual de cálido. Debían de limpiarse. Después de todo, eran familia, y no querían separarse, eso pensaban, seguir juntos, logrando seguir conociéndose.

[...]

Lástima que en la actualidad no pudieron estarlo.

Lastima que los ojos de Sans ya no podían verlo.

[...]

Ahora debía seguir afrontando, además de lo tácito que se mostraba, en cada movimiento de mano, palabras, quería apretujar el alma del infante, pero no era alguien vengativo, y lo sabía, sólo estaba herido. En cada Gaster Blaster soltaba frustración, no luchaba sólo por defender a un segundario, inútilmente creía que en cada acción de ataque se quitaba dolor, que se desquitaba, no quería ver morir el recuerdo de Papyrus.

No sólo era cansancio físico, mental y emocional también.

No sólo era que no vio ese último ataque, también quería descansar.

Y entonces, ahí lo vio, Su Papyrus observandole, se dirigía a Grillby's, pero... Él se interpuso en su camino, iluminando, haciéndolo sentir liviano, ya casi no sentía su cuerpo, había venido a darle descanso. Y quiso llevarle algo, lo que quisiera, su mente razonaba tontamente, la cortada era incomparable con rompimiento de su alma anteriormente. Pero dentro de lo poco que había, estaba contento, estaba con su hermano.

—Papyrus, ¿Quieres algo?

Y entonces lo escuchó:

—A ti.

— o —

Les doy la bienvenida a este libro de historias independientes, abriendo con el primer Oneshot.

Espero les haya gustado, primera vez que escribo de undertale, y debo decir que esta es una de las parejas que más me gusta. Y partí con ellos para hacer algo más fácil. Oneshot de 10708 palabras.


End file.
